Being The Elite (Episode 1)
Being The Elite (Episode 1) was the first ever episode of the Being The Elite series, debuting in May 2016. The episode was filmed and edited by Nick Jackson and features a behind-the-scenes look at Nick and his brother Matt's life on the road as professional wrestlers. Characters *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Kenny Omega Locations The cities featured in this episode are: *Los Angeles, United States *Fukouka, Japan YouTube Description "Episode 1. Tag along with Matt Jackson, Nick Jackson & Kenny Omega as they make their voyage through the world of wrestling." Story The show starts with Matt and Nick driving from LAX airport in Los Angeles as Nick recounts their long flight back from Japan. He describes how the pair had flown from Los Angeles to Boston on the Friday night, wrestled in Rhode Island (cut with cameraphone footage of a Ring of Honor show), and then flew from Boston to Detroit, to Narita in Japan and then to Fukouka. They then show footage of the pair with Kenny Omega in Fukouka, signing a wall in a restaurant. Next up is a post match promo from New Japan Pro Wrestling where the three are celebrating and The Young Bucks say they tore the house down and begin chanting the "The Elite" song. Kenny says they have literally torn the house down and an effect of boulders falling from above is superimposed on the footage. Nick continues to describe their day after very little sleep as they plan for the pay-per-view they were in Japan to perform at. There is footage filmed from a New Japan live broadcast of the Bucks and Omega perfoming in a three man tag match. Matt then explains that it is now Wednesday morning and they are due to fly out again on Saturday. Nick says that they will only be home five days from the next forty so their wives will be angry. Nick recounts that of the last three days they have spent 48 hours on planes or in airports, cut with interior footage of a flight and of them wandering in Fukouka airport with Omega. Matt says they are due to fly to Chicago on Saturday from where they will drive on a Ring of Honor tour into Canada, picking up their parents on the way. After the tour the pair will be flying back to Japan for a three week stint in "Best of the Super Juniors" shows. After that the pair will be back on the road in the United States with Ring of Honor, after which they are heading back to Japan. The pair are currently an hour from Matt's house and then it's another hour to Nick's. The episode finishes with Nick showing his daughter the New Japan Never Openweight tag belt which he had won on the trip. Notes This is the first episode of the show produced and uses basic graphics and editing. The episode is a simple monologue by Nick (and Matt) in their car, with brief footage of other events intercut. This is the only episode not to have an opening credits sequence. Category:Episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Los Angeles (Location) Category:Fukouka (Location) Category:Ring of Honor/Appearances Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling/Appearances Category:Season One episodes